Nostalgic
by two-bite-brownies
Summary: Everything has calmed down for Henry after the escape with Eliena. Now, a man from the past comes back looking for one person: Henry. yaoiWalterhenrylemon!
1. An unexpected visitor

Nostalgic

A walter/henry fic. If you do not like these kinds of pairings, gladly click the Back button.

TBB: Although I haven't played sh4, I know the basic storyline and I've also taken a great interest in this pairing. I'm coming back into the fan fiction community, starting anew!

Henry Townshend pulled out his key to apartment 302 and unlocked the door – now unchained – to his home. Just as he expected, everything was back to normal. The white silk curtains gently caressed the floor as a tranquil breeze entered the room. It's been one year since Walter has been defeated. Although Elaine moved to a city 5 blocks away, they have become very good friends. Henry thought he'd miss the 20th sacrament more but apparently his crush for her was short lived. Putting the little amount of food he bought, the brunette sighed happily as he looked out the window, displaying the bright, beautiful side of South Ashfield Heights. All of a sudden, the peace was interrupted of what seemed to be the sound of something metal knocked over. Trying to calm his heartbeat, he found his pistol within his bedroom drawer and walked slowly towards the source. Reaching for the doorknob, he swiftly swung it open and pointed his gun straight at the area of the living room as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Walter.

"Wal…." Henry gasped, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Nice to see you too", said man greeted with a smirk.

"What..the..hell are you doing here?" Henry asked. "I thought you were dead…I killed you one year ago!"

"Ahh yes… you caused me quite a bit of trouble, number 21. It wasn't easy. At all. I had to put up with some really painful torments. I had to fight quite a few guards and security to get here.Now…I wouldn't put through all that for nothing, y'know…" His slithering voice sent a slight chill down Henry's spine.

"So, what's you point?"

"I've been wanting something… for a while." The long-haired blonde said as he stepped slowly, shrinking the distance between him and the armed man, as Henry began backing up. Walter didn't hesitate to advance as he smirked when Henry reached the wall of his bedroom. Henry stared into the pair of emerald orbs only to notice the little amount of space between the two. Walter smirked (oh how Henry hated that smirk) as his right hand cupped Henry's face. Henry froze as he tried to regain his voice…

"Wh-what are you doing?" Henry asked, barely above a whisper. _Great Henry; very intimidating. _He thought to himself, and felt himself jump as he heard the other's voice.

"What I've wanted to do for a long time…" And without warning, he captured the resident's lips with his own, earning a harsh gasp from the receiver. Henry dropped the gun, and pushed with little effort, as Walter's grin widened, gently nipping a trail down Henry's neck, as the shocked man forced himself not to moan. His mind was so confused. Everything was chaos. Before he knew it, a hand slipped beneath his shirt, squeezing a nipple, earning a silent gasp from the brunette. Walter's other hand let go of Henry's face as it expertly removed the brunette's shirt, revealing a slender, faintly muscular chest. He could feel his member hardening already. The assassin licked his lips and trailed down kisses and licks starting from the dip of the neck. Henry couldn't help it anymore, and let out moans of pleasure with every kiss.

'_No… no…I can't let him do this to me,' _Henry kept thinking, but his body won't listen.

Suddenly, he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. He felt like he as in a different world with Walter. Full of ecstasy and pleasure. As his eyes drifted into haze, the suddenly change of temperature on his legs snapped him back to reality. He was left with nothing but his boxers.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Henry nearly yelled.

"Relax……you were enjoying it" Walter said huskily.

"Why….." Henry asked.

"You need to listen, Henry. I already said it before. I came back… for something…or, some_one_." Answered the blonde.

"Is this… you form of revenge? What the fuck is wrong with you?" The short-haired brunette spat, now regaining his voice.

"Those were harsh words, Henry. I guess you'll have to pay for that. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure why I wanted you myself. I guess…there's just something special about you." That voice slithered again. Walter gave his trademark smirk as he suddenly pinned Henry down.

"N-no! Walter!" Henry yelled.

"Hey, just shut up and enjoy it. I'm putting it on the line for you." And with that, the boxers came off.

TBC….

Don't worry, there'll be more lemon scenes to come ;) So, tell me what you think about it. I'm just gonna post the next chappie now :). Hope you enjoy it.


	2. lost in thought

Nostalgic – Chapter 2

TBB: Hey, guys. I've decided to write and post the second chapter since the first one was too short(in my opinion). Okay, well, enjoy!

All flames will be used in my flamethrower to burn the flamers!

"**Is this… you form of revenge? What the fuck is wrong with you?" The short-haired brunette spat, now regaining his voice.**

"**Those were harsh words, Henry. I guess you'll have to pay for that. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure why I wanted you myself. I guess…there's just something special about you." That voice slithered again. Walter gave his trademark smirk as he suddenly pinned Henry down.**

"**N-no! Walter!" Henry yelled.**

"Hey, just shut up and enjoy it. I'm putting it on the line for you." And with that, the boxers came off.

Henry gasped as a hand grasped and stroked the length of his hardness. A finger began to massage the tip, where a clear liquid was sprouting. Henry was using all his willpower to stop the moans. His body started heating up, as he felt himself nearing an orgasm. Seeing how tense the man beneath him looked, Walter decided to help. With a flick of his tongue, Walter took Henry in his mouth as it exploded inside him. Henry let out a loud moan as Walter's tongue worked its magic. A few moments later, Walter released it out of his mouth as Henry's erratic breath rang in the silence. Followed by a zipping sound, and the clang of Walter's heavy belt.

Henry's eyes widened. Fearing what was about to happen next. He can feel hands pushing his legs apart. The look of ecstasy in his eyes turned into panic.

"No! Hell no!" Henry yelled as Walter positioned himself between Henry's legs.

"Don't –" But it was too late. Henry screamed aloud as Walter thrust himself into Henry.

"Ahh…AHHH!" Henry screamed. The pain was unbearable. Walter wasn't going easy on him at all. Henry couldn't help it… he restrained but tears formed in his eyes. Not just from the pain, but from the shame also.

"No..! Please…stop it! Stop it…." He said, but his voice faded from the pain. Tears poured down from his face, as Walter quickened the pace. He felt used… ignored, and most of all: weak. All the pride has been drained from him, as he sat, silently crying, taking in the pain. Walter finally stopped and separated from Henry. The crying aroused him…but the silence made him feel uncomfortable. The blonde quickly dressed himself as he left soundlessly, leaving a cold, nude Henry in his room. Henry tried to get up, but the pain was overwhelming. He gave up his attempts and just sat down, eyeing his pistol, lost in his own thoughts.

His life didn't seem so bright anymore. He cursed himself for succumbing to the pleasures. He cursed the man for tearing up his dignity, his strength. The tower that was once Henry's pride (not his organ --) collapsed into rubble. He felt unclean. Even more unclean than the places beyond the hole.

_What the hell is going on..? What have I become?_

It was shameful that Walter had raped him. But worse, the fact that he enjoyed it.

_No...! I didn't like it. I was crying. I don't like it. I hate it. I hate HIM! _

Actually he wasn't sure. But he hated the insecurity and covered it up with hatred. Slowly and steadily, Henry stood up from his place on the floor and crawled into bed. But one of the biggest questions still remained in his head:

_Why me?_

Walter walked fast, long paces. It was late summer, and South Ashfield was getting cold in the night. He stopped and entered Corona Condominiums, and rode the elevator up to the 9th floor. He entered his home, where all walls were pained red. Sullivan took off his new, black trench coat and flopped down on the sofa. He loved his encounter with the brunette. He could tell the Henry enjoyed it, except for the anal sex, of course. He played it all back in his head, pausing for a few seconds on the part where he stripped Henry of his boxers. The one thing that bothered him, though, was how silent Henry got all of a sudden. Just seeing dry tears flow down the other man's face as he took all his punishment. He'd expected Henry to moan…or at least yell the whole time during that time. That time...when Henry fell silent, Walter had an uneasy feeling inside.

'_Maybe I went too hard on him,_' He thought to himself. Whatever it was, he didn't want to see it again. After all, it's much more fun and arousing when they express themselves.

Two days passed since Henry's experience. He wasn't sure how Walter had gotten in, but he locked the door, and chained it. It was a hot mid-afternoon, as he opened his bedroom window for some air. Big mistake. Henry finished showering after his afternoon biking trip to the forest. Wrapping a clean towel around his torso, he entered his bedroom, planning to write up his resume for a stock broker at a nearby company. Suddenly, he was pushed against a wall as a pair of familiar lips locked with his. He muffled "Walter!" as the other separated with him.

"Yes?" he asked teasingly.

"How did you get in! I mean…get the fuck out of my room!" Henry said angrily.

"Through there." Walter said calmly as he pointed at the window. "and...too bad, you can't force me to leave." He said as he kissed Henry again, this time more forcefully. Henry didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to shove Walter away, and the other half wanted to return the kiss.

'_Oh my god, what am I thinking?'_ He thought as Walter's tongue probed at the entrance. Henry finally opened his mouth, and allowed the tongue to slide in. The heat was getting to his head. Finally giving up, Henry decided to return the kiss, as their tongues intertwined. Walter's mouth had a slight taste of red wine, as Henry moaned into the kiss, unable to control himself. The two broke up, both panting and out of breath.

"Well…I see you've improved" Walter said with a grin.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, Walter." Henry said as Walter began nibbing at his jaw.

"I like the ones who play hard to get" Walter said between kisses. Henry wasn't listening anymore.

TBC………

Well, waddya think? More contact! Yaaaay! Review please!

Oh, btw, I assumed Walter's hair is blonde...since I've never seen him in the game.


	3. First Date pt1

Nostalgic

The third, by TBB

TBB: So sorry for taking SO long to update, guys. Hope you guys didn't forget me ;; Oh well, exams are finally over, and I couldn't be happier! So, why not celebrate with a chapter? Alright, alright, quit your moping, here it is:

Chapter Three: First date

Clouded thoughts were spinning inside his head. Henry couldn't concentrate; hypnotized by the erotic feeling that was slowly making its way south. Walter's lips formed a devilish grin, as broken gasps from the other pushed his urge into tearing Henry's towel off. It wasn't until the blonde did the crude action that the sudden cold air that enveloped Henry's lower area brought the 21st victim back to his senses. The flustered brunette shoved Walter off with surprisingly immense strength as he hastily wrapped the towel around himself once more. The blonde cocked an eyebrow as his smirk returned.

"Well, somebody's shy…although you didn't exactly give me that impression earlier on." Walter said smoothly.

"Shut the fuck up, Walter. This is wrong, and you damn well know it. If you wanted to make me miserable, you've already done that so just leave me the fuck alone!" The brunette exploded. Walter's face turned into an expression of confusion, as the serial killer furrowed his brows and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look Henry, this is kind of a long story, but it's not for revenge or any other shit like that—"

"Then what is it for? Am I just a toy to you, some form of entertainment when you're bored!" Henry mentally cursed himself, thinking of how odd that phrase just came out. Emotions are building up inside, and before he could control himself, he let out a string of sentences that sent daggers to the man standing before him.

"I'm confused, frustrated, and I have no idea who the hell I am right now, ever since you showed up! How can you just…assault me out the blue and expect me to go along with it like I'm some kind of whore! What do you want! Exactly what the **fuck** do you want from me!" Henry panted after finishing his rant. Of all things, Walter certainly hadn't expected this. A small pang of remorse hit his heart as he watched the other's pained expression. What exactly did he want? He didn't know. Thinking for a moment, Walter came to a temporary conclusion.

"Well…I guess I've become infatuated with you." Walter finally stated in a flat voice.

"You---wha?" The brunette stopped in mid-sentence. Henry was at a loss for words, and all he could do was stare at Walter with a surprised look.

"I've got a crush on you, if you really wanted me to put it in simpler words." Walter stated matter-of-factly in response to Henry's expression.

"You call raping me in the middle of my bedroom _infatuation!_" Henry questioned.

"Alright, well, what did you expect me to do?" Walter asked, now curious.

"I dunno, ask me out, telling me how you feel, and **_NOT _**raping me as soon as I'm in your sight?" Henry replied sarcastically.

"You want me to ask you out?" Walter asked in mock surprise, a grin forming on his face.

"H-hey, I never said that!" Defended Henry.

"Well, let's make it a date, then, shall we? How about…tomorrow, South Ashfield Mall at 6? It's a Sunday, so you don't have work" Walter said with a wink.

"Look, I don't like you. I'm not gay, so I'm not going to go on a date with you, even if it costs my life." The brunette responded, his voice gaining more confidence.

"Hey, I'm not completely gay. I'm bi; I bend both ways. Besides…I wouldn't be so sure if you meant what you said…you sure looked and _sounded_ like you enjoyed the sex." In a swift movement, the blonde jumped onto the windowsill.

"I…no!" returned Henry, quite pathetically.

"Well, it's been nice chatting but, I've got somewhere to go, so I'll see you tomorrow, sugar plum" Walter said jokingly as his laughter died out after jumping off the window, leaving a slightly red Henry, still trying to process exactly what just happened. A cold breeze slithered past the brunette, as he realized that he was still dressed in a towel around the torso.

'I actually meant it when I said I wouldn't go'

On the other side of town, in his luxury Corona Condominium Suite, sat Walter, on his modernized sofa, thoughts focused on a certain green-eyed brunette. Walter closed his eyes, and a picture of the brunette from this afternoon appeared in the blank, black space. Henry. Topless. Dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel for twenty-five minutes. Has it only been that short? Walter swore it felt like an hour. The serial killer took a stretch as he rose from his beloved sofa, and proceeded to the closet in his room.

'Junk, junk…blue trench coat, pants, junk..' he thought as he browsed through the large walk-in closet. As the end of the line, he found his objective, covered in a plastic protector.

'Alright...now there's nothing more to worry about. Tomorrow's all in the bag.' Taking a quick glance at the clock that read 11:30, the blonde decided to call it a day and stripped to his boxers to start a shower.

'Gotta wake up early in the morning for preparations….' Walter thought and stepped into the stall.

Henry shifted comfortably in his bed, as his eyes slowly fluttered open at the sounds of birds. The receiver of wisdom gave a tired yawn, sat up, took a stretch and rubbed his eyes. The sunlight poured through his window, giving his room a warm, orange glow. Henry stepped out of bed and took a look outside. It was a beautiful morning, the air was sweet and fresh, and birds were chirping love songs across the wires of the telephone poles. A yellow finch chirped happily on Henry's windowsill, and it strangely reminded Henry of Walter. Suddenly, Henry had a strange image of the finch transforming into Walter, and entering his room. The brunette shook his head at the thought as he was reminded of a special event tonight.

'Well, no use thinking about it, since I'm not going anyways' Henry thought as he continued to write his resume with a lighter heart.

After three straight hours of working, Henry proofread, once again, and gave a satisfied nod at his finished product, and pressed the "Send" button. The 21st victim gave a long yawn, and soon fell asleep on his chair.

"Mmm….Eileen.."

Henry woke up later and peeked at the clock beside him. 'hmm…5 o'clock' Henry thought as his stomach let out a low growl. The brunette walked into the kitchen the opened the fridge, only to find that there was nothing left in it except for a bottle of chocolate milk. Frowning at the condition at hand, Henry reluctantly pulled on a shirt and jeans and went outside to shop for groceries. Once outside, Henry walked for ten minutes to the nearest grocery store and hastily picked out a frozen pizza, a package of Pepsi, some vegetables, apples, chocolate milk, and a bar of chocolate (he was secretly a chocoholic). After paying for all the items, the brunette walked out with three full plastic bags. Being too hungry to wait, Henry boarded a bus, which should take only five minutes to get to his house.

"Tiffany!" A young, tall woman's voice called out from behind him.

"Renee! How you've been doin' girl?" replied another young woman with long, black, locks; who, Henry assumed to be Tiffany.

"Tiff, you would NOT believe what I saw at the mall today," Renee said excitedly

"Lemme guess, Renne, another hot guy?"

"Aww, you spoiled the surprise…but he was soo droolworthy…." Renee said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh really? Tell me 'bout him"

"Well," Renee said with a blush on her cheeks "He's a blonde. And his hair is a bit long…anyways, he had green eyes and the best body shape—I could totally make out how he'll look underneath-- and he was just standing there, at the bench in front of the mall, like he was waiting for someone," Renee said, followed by a sigh. "Geez...why does all the hot guys in this world have to be taken?"

Henry must have been too into the conversation, since he was staring at the two the whole time, which was probably why Renee shifted away from him with an uncomfortable expression.

"South Ashfield Heights" announced the bus driver, and Henry quickly got descended the steps. The brunette reached his apartment, and opened the door, followed by a trip to the kitchen to refill his fridge. As soon as that was done, Henry slumped onto the couch, a string of thoughts running through his head.

Walter.

He was pretty sure that the girl named "Renee" was talking about Walter..

'Or…it could be someone else, with blonde hair…and green eyes…waiting for someone'

"_and the best body shape"_

'A good...body shape?' Henry questioned with a slight blush.

'Nah…not Walter. Definitely not Walter…'

Ahh fuck, who was he trying to kid?

'So...he's at the mall, waiting for me…but I don't want to go. Dammit…what the hell should I do? I can't believe he even went early… thought he was kidding too……. so...what if I were to leave him alone? Who gives a fuck? He used to kill you, remember?' Still, Henry could not erase the feeling of guilt for making another person wait. He took a look at the clock : 5:50. Fuck. Henry jumped to his feet and fished out his nicest-looking shirt and pants, and without a second thought, he took his wallet and keys and made a sprint for the door.

Henry ran all the way downstairs, not even bothering with the elevator, and onto the bus station. Luckily, a bus was just rounding the corner towards him. With a swift motion, Henry hastily dropped off the bus fare. And that's when he realized. It takes at least 30 minutes for the bus to reach the mall from his location.

Walter glanced at his watch as he stood there, at the bench, cool as a cucumber. At least, it seemed that way on the outside.

'6:05…maybe he's just caught in traffic' At least that's what he hoped for inside.

'I didn't think that I'd care so much if he came or not….but I hope he'd take me seriously.'

'6:05. Fuckfuckfuck. Can this bus get any slower?' a bead of cold sweat slid off Henry's face.

'If this keeps up, I'd be lucky to get there by 6:45'

Taking a look at the road ahead, Henry heaved a sharp sigh.

"Excuse me, but can you please open the door for me right now?" The brunette requested. Reluctantly, but surely, the bus driver opened the door. Henry gave a quick nod of appreciation and sprinted down the road.

Walter was practically pacing. '6:35…shit…it's late. I already extended his time by five minutes….I can't believe that he meant it….goddammit, why the fuck am I getting depressed?' Walter grimaced, and with a heavy heart, walked away.

……….

"WALTER!" A voice rang crystal clear.

Walter turned around to see an exhausted, but unmistakably Henry jogging towards him.

"Henry," Walter said with widened eyes.

"What? You don't sound so happy to see me. And I saw you—you were just about to give up, weren't you?" Henry said breathlessly.

"Hey, hold still for a sec," Walter said, as a gentle hand came up to Henry's cheek, gently caressing it. "Got some dirt on your cheek, Henry" Walter said with a grin. The sudden action caused Henry to slightly blush…and mentally slap himself.

"Liar."

"No, seriously. What were you doing, anyways?" asked Walter.

"Well…I'll be honest. It was a last-minute decision, and I caught the traffic in rush hour…" Henry huffed and rubbed the rest of the dirt off his cheek.

'..Guess I shouldn't have doubted him after all…….'

"Hey," Walter started, "I bet you're hungry. I've already made a reservation at Le Baton Rouge….."

Henry nodded contently and followed the older man in comfortable silence.

Le Baton Rouge….that isn't a moderately-priced restaurant. So far so good, I guess……

Henry suddenly snapped back to reality at the sound of Walter's words.

"You're oddly quiet today…….what's up?" asked Walter with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking, that's all…" murmured Henry.

"Yeah, bet you were thinking about me, right?" teased Walter. He quickly dodged a mock punch from Henry.

"In you dreams, prettyboy."

"See? You think I'm hot," Walter said, giving a wink. Henry suddenly looked away, trying to hide a blush. The blonde-haired man gave a chuckle inside.

"Well, looks like we're here…"

Henry turned his gaze towards the front, and was welcomed by a beautiful French restaurant. The bricks were smooth and crimson, with rose-shaped lights firmly attached to them. Red velvet curtains enshrouded the doors and right in the middle of the restaurant was a bright red sign that read Le Baton Rouge, in fancy handwritten letters.

"Henry, the food is IN the restaurant." Walter said, grinning to himself.

"I know that!" Henry answered aloud, and followed his date for the night.

TBB: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. At first, I didn't feel like continuing this story, but thanks to all your warm reviews, I'm determined to continue it! Thanks for reviewing, and please, keep them coming! They do make a difference!


End file.
